


Tight Corners

by Anonymous



Series: Puppy TFW [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Puppy Snuggles, Rescue, Transformed Into Puppies, everyone is okay, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Bunker is not the place for exploring alone, especially when you’re a football sized ball of fluff.Luckily, Sam’s not alone.





	Tight Corners

In hindsight, maybe the collars weren’t the best idea. But each one had a microchip fitted (there was _no_ way Mary was actually holding her boys still so a vet could jab them, and their current condition was temporary, so the chips would only have to be removed when they were back to normal; not that the idea of knowing where they were at all times didn’t appeal), and it was a busy bunker.

A big bunker, easy for small puppies to get lost in, while they explored and looked for curious things to be curious about.

To _almost_ get taken, and if she ever saw that bastard Vaughn again…

But while the collar caused the problem, it was also how she was able to find them. Well, the whining and howling helped, once she got closer, Bobby following.

Dean was nosing around near one of the drains in the old bathroom on the lower level. Nobody used it; it was big and cold, and though it never triggered an EMF meter, and nothing in it activated the bunker’s defences, everybody who’d been in there to clean up reported feeling watched.

It was probably just an old room but, though no one had seen anything or ever came to harm, the general consensus was to just use the slightly more modern (and welcoming) facilities on the main floor.

So, of course, that was the room her puppies chose to explore. 

Dean was peering down into the drain and snuffling before he went back to howling. He seemed to be reaching in with a tiny paw, but whatever he was trying to get was hopelessly out of reach.

“Hey, hey,” Mary said, and bent to scoop him up. He wriggled, but didn’t snap or snarl; the desperate, scared cry he gave almost broke her heart. “It’s okay, baby, I’m here. What’s wrong, huh?”

Bobby had a torch, helpful for searching small dark places where their wonderpups liked to investigate.

He shone the light into the drain, and made a _tch_ sound. “I’m gonna put you three in a box,” he said, but his expression was soft. “Yeah, okay, we’ll get you out.”

Mary crouched down to see, and her stomach lurched.

The drain itself had maybe a two foot drop, before it turned at a slanting angle to let the water from the open shower sluice away. And, a testament to how paranoid the Men of Letters must have been, there was a nest of hooked wires just at the junction, no doubt to stop anything trying to climb in. Or maybe they just had a rodent problem, but she supposed if she was living in a bunker that might be a target of various supernatural creatures, she’d take no chances either.

She remembered Dean telling her what fate had befallen the last chapter members who’d lived here; maybe they weren’t so paranoid after all.

But she also said a silent prayer of thanks that time had turned most of the hooks brittle and broke them through, because when Sam had fallen (or dropped in, who knew) only one had remained jutting out from the side far enough to catch at him.

And it had caught the collar, not him; Bobby’s torch showed the metal snagged under the leather edge. But Sam couldn’t get free; he was tugging and whining and tugging some more, making sad helpless little sounds that made Mary want to tear the drain apart with her bare hands.

Cas, though…. Cas was down there too.

He was carefully moving around Sam, trying to comfort him with nuzzles, and licks, as he examined the hook. She watched him nose carefully at it, at the collar, as it trying to work out how best to tackle the problem.

Of course. The drain itself was a tight fit for Sam (she wondered if it had been some kind of puppy dare or a prank that had him down there, since her boys seemed to have retained a fair chunk of their personalities despite the change), but Cas…

Cas was smaller than the other two, small enough he could squeeze around the larger pup, which was why Dean was up top fretting by himself.

Bobby gave Mary the torch to hold, and carefully reached into the drain. It was difficult to reach around two small bodies, one shaking in fright, and when his fingers closed around Sam’s collar, the pup gave a yelp.

Dean snarled, until Mary shushed him.

Cas pushed in close to Sam, using his body to comfort the larger pup. That helped, keeping Sam still enough that Bobby was able to lift the collar off the spike and then scoop both puppies up.

He held them up to check, putting Cas down long enough to gently turn Sam over and around, and make sure there were no cuts or tender spots he could feel, and then subjecting Cas to the same treatment.

Dean was wriggling so hard that Mary almost dropped him, straining to reach his brothers; he only stopped when Bobby put them both down, and Mary did the same, and then he was all over them.

Checking, in his own way, as Bobby had, first Sam, then Cas, making sure they were none the worst for their misadventure.

Mary chided him when he nipped Sam’s ear then did the same to Cas. But he quickly bestowed comfort, as well; snuffling them both, licking where he’d applied those tiny teeth, not enough to break the skin, but to get his message across, and then moving onto their heads.

When he seemed satisfied, Dean looked almost impatiently up at Mary and Bobby.

“Okay, okay,” she chuckled. “Come on.” 

She grabbed Dean, and Bobby picked up Sam and Cas, and took them back upstairs. Her first thought was to put them back in Dean’s room but, given their talent for getting into trouble had followed them into their new forms, maybe keeping them close was best.

Of course, their determination to protect each other and get each other out of trouble had also followed through, and Mary knew that no matter what happened that wouldn’t change.

Still, she picked up the old wicker basket she’d bought, lined it well with blankets to make it comfy and warm, and put it on the library table, with three adventurous pups inside, so she and Bobby could keep an eye on them while they researched.

Mary kept looking over every few minutes, just to make sure there wasn’t a puppy escape attempt in the offing, but she needn’t have worried.

Dean and Cas were snuggled around Sam, and the three of them were fast asleep.

“Still a handful,” she muttered, and put her fingers to her lips when Bobby started to laugh.


End file.
